Una oportunidad
by Cydalima
Summary: Scorpius tenía un problema: estaba enamorado de Albus. No debería ser un problema, sin embargo, Scorpius llevaba varios meses teniendo sexo con James, sin sentimientos de por medio. Si su situación no estaba jodida, no sabía de qué otra manera describira


Este fic lo escribí tras llegar a un acuerdo con bela_kikinu (lj) en el Next Gen Trade, un evento de trades realizado en la comunidad de la Next Gen en livejournal.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias<strong> que querrán saber antes de leer el fic: hay insinuación a temas sexuales, Albus tiene baja autoestima, Scorpius puede ser un hdp dependiendo de la perspectiva desde la que se vean las cosas, y lo mismo va para James. El final puede ser feliz o no dependiendo de cómo se vea. No está beteado. Además, les recuerdo que** Harry Potter es propiedad** de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc, y que yo sólo escribo por gusto, es decir, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA OPORTUNIDAD<strong>

San Valentín siempre era una fecha esperada por prácticamente la mitad del colegio. La mitad femenina por supuesto, pues no había muchos chicos que esperaran la celebración con particular interés. Para Albus, San Valentín era como cualquier otro día del año, a excepción de que había parejas por todas partes y hasta parecía que el ambiente tenía un aroma dulzón, como el que había dentro de la casa de té de Madame Puddifoot.

Exceptuando esos detalles sin importancia, la fecha pasaba sin ningún contratiempo ni interrupción. Si San Valentín era entre semana, Albus se encerraba en la biblioteca a estudiar y terminar sus deberes acompañado sólo de libros; y si era sábado o domingo, no iba a Hogsmeade y se quedaba en el colegio con sus amigos o solo, para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde en un castillo prácticamente vacío (porque salvo los alumnos de primero o segundo, los demás o no estaban o estaban escondidos por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué).

Aquel año no tenía por qué ser diferente. De hecho Albus ya tenía planeado pasar el domingo 14 de febrero en su sala común, junto al fuego, con una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos tomada ilegalmente de la cocina y un libro y su libreta de notas cerca de él, por si se le ocurría alguna cosa sin sentido que sería necesaria escribir para no olvidarla después. Era lunes apenas y la semana se veía larga, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y cuando menos se diera cuenta sería lunes otra vez y todo habría regresado a la normalidad. No más parejas besuqueándose en las esquinas ni grititos molestos cuando una chica recibía una carta o un regalo. Sólo paz, tranquilidad y la monotonía de siempre.

No obstante Albus supo que algo no estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado cuando Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a acercársele todo el tiempo. Severus era bueno para fingir que algo le interesaba, y también lo era para fingir que no tenía interés por algo en particular. Siendo tan reservado y cauteloso como era, durante esos días se mantuvo expectante de las acciones del rubio. Era evidente que éste quería hablar con él. La pregunta era sobre qué. Yéndose a lo más lógico, Albus pensaba que era por alguna situación referente a James, con quien Scorpius tenía una relación. Además, no había que ir demasiado lejos, San Valentín estaba cerca y tenía la impresión de que Scorpius Malfoy quería pedirle su ayuda para darle una sorpresa a James.

El problema era que Albus preferiría no tener nada que ver con algo similar. No porque no quisiera ayudar al novio de su hermano a darle una sorpresa a éste, en realidad en otras circunstancias habría brindado su ayuda y hasta habría bromeado (un poco) al respecto con ambos después de la sorpresa. Pero en esa ocasión tenía una razón muy fuerte para no querer hacerlo: a Albus le gustaba Scorpius y no soportaba la idea de que él y James estuvieran juntos.

Tenía varias semanas pensando en la relación que tenían su hermano y Malfoy, y por más que intentaba concentrarse en otras cosas, lo cierto era que se le dificultaba como ninguna otra cosa. Y en todo ese tiempo Albus sólo había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba celoso de James. Terriblemente celoso. Como nunca antes. No era la primera vez que sentía celos de él, siempre había estado a la sombra de su hermano y en más de una ocasión le había envidiado muchas de sus cualidades, pero esa ocasión era diferente. Eran unos celos que temía le llevaran a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría después, como arruinar la relación que tenía con su hermano.

Scorpius y Albus tomaban algunas clases juntos, en primer año habían sido Pociones y Herbología, en segundo Transformaciones e Historia de la magia; en tercer y cuarto, Defensa y Pociones otra vez, y en ese quinto año, Astronomía, Defensa y Encantamientos. Y aunque durante esos cinco años del colegio no habían pasado de ser simples compañeros de curso, Albus se sentía atraído por Scorpius, no sólo en un aspecto físico. Había algo en su forma de ser que lo atraía como un imán. Quizá la naturalidad con la que se expresaba, la confianza con la que hacía todo o el simple hecho de ser él mismo todo el tiempo, no lo sabía. Pero era un hecho que Scorpius le hacía sentir cosas que no había experimentado antes.

Albus no sabía cómo es que su hermano, un Gryffindor de sexto año había comenzado a salir con un Slytherin de quinto, no conocía la historia, los motivos ni los detalles, y a decir verdad no quería saberlo. Bastante era con tener conocimiento de su extraña relación como para entrar en detalles que prefería pasar por alto. En realidad, si Albus tenía conocimiento de la relación de James y Scorpius era porque los había encontrado besándose (ya sin la mitad de su ropa) en un pasillo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, no porque alguno de ellos se lo hubiera contado. Y no es como si estuviera muy contento por saberlo, pues preferiría vivir en la ignorancia a ser quien le avisara a James cada que Scorpius lo buscaba o a participar en los planes cursis de éste. Pero salvo que le lanzaran un obliviate (y no dejaría que ningún mago inexperto lo hiciera), tenía que lidiar con aquella situación quisiera o no.

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba enamorado. Era la primera vez que le sucedía y no entendía muy bien el sentimiento, pero estaba más que seguro que aquello que sentía cuando veía a Albus Potter era amor. Amor del bueno, del verdadero, de ese que tiene que durar para toda la vida sí o sí. No podía ser otra cosa, pues no se le ocurría otra forma de explicar lo nervioso que se ponía cuando estaba cerca de él o las incoherencias que salían de su boca cuando pretendía entablar una conversación con Albus; sin mencionar que en los recientes meses sus pensamientos y sueños (inocentes y húmedos) giraran en torno al chico Potter. El problema principal de Scorpius era que Albus no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, no eran amigos ni nada similar y, para empeorar su situación, él era algo así como el amigo con derechos de James, su hermano mayor.<p>

Siempre que pensaba en ello, Scorpius se preguntaba por qué sus sentimientos por Albus habían aparecido cuando ya tenía una relación meramente física con James. Y es que más jodida no podía ser su situación, porque Albus, de entre todas las personas del colegio, sabía que algo sucedía entre los dos. Claro, tenía una idea un poco errónea de las cosas, pues el chico estaba convencido de que James y Scorpius eran novios, lo cual no era verdad, pero a esas alturas Malfoy no sabía qué era peor: eso o que Albus supiera que en realidad si él y James se veían era porque tenían necesidades físicas qué saciar y no porque hubiera sentimientos de por medio.

Su interés por Severus, como lo llamaba de vez en cuando, había resultado inevitable después de charlar con él y descubrir que detrás de aquel rostro tranquilo y amable, se escondía un chico que sufría por estar siempre a la sombra de prácticamente todos los miembros de su familia más cercana. Por un lado estaban sus padres: él, un héroe conocido por todos en el mundo mágico, y ella, una ex jugadora de quidditch más que famosa; mientras que por el otro se encontraban sus hermanos: James, el chico más admirado y quizá respetado en el colegio, por su sentido del humor, las bromas que hacía y la cantidad de reportes de mala conducta que había en su historial pero que no parecían molestarle en lo más mínimo; y Lily, quien a sus trece años ya era la cazadora estrella del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y una de las chicas más populares del colegio.

El joven Malfoy podía decir que era de las pocas personas que había notado el lado solitario de Albus; había descubierto que detrás de su sonrisa amena había un chico que sufría cuando alguno de sus hermanos sobresalía en algo o en lo otro. No estaba seguro de que Albus fuera consciente de que lo había notado, aunque a juzgar por la forma como lo trataba, con total naturalidad y la reserva de siempre, dudaba que fuera así.

Scorpius llevaba ya casi un mes buscando las palabras y el momento adecuado para abordar a Albus y confesarle sus sentimientos por él y claro, aprovechar el momento para explicarle que la relación con James era física y que entre ambos no había ningún tipo de sentimiento, salvo una extraña amistad. Pero a veces parecía que el cosmos y la vida misma confabularan en su contra y si no era porque Albus siempre estaba acompañado, el chico estaba demasiado distraído en sus tareas o en algún libro como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Faltaba poco para San Valentín y Scorpius aún tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Albus antes de la fecha para que pudieran salir ese día. Pero Albus no parecía tener ningún interés en él. Lo buscaba en las clases que compartían y si podía se sentaba a su lado (no siempre, no quería ser demasiado obvio), pero siempre que intentaba hablar sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera el colegio, las clases o el ensayo que debían entregar para la siguiente clase, Albus parecía perder todo interés en él.

Aún pensaba en ello cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, sobresaltándolo. Por el hueco apareció Albus, quien al ver a Scorpius se detuvo en seco antes de salir.

—Hola —le saludó.

—Hola —respondió Scorpius. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

—Albus…

—Iré a decirle a James que lo buscas —dijo el muchacho al mismo tiempo—. Oh, lo siento, ¿sucede algo? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada.

—Vale, voy por mi hermano.

Scorpius le sonrió a Albus, quien entró una vez más en la sala común de Gryffindor para llamar a su hermano. Cuando la puerta se cerró una vez más, el chico Malfoy suspiró y se sentó en los escalones con la mirada fija en el piso. Ahí estaba otra oportunidad desperdiciada para decirle a Albus que en esa ocasión no había ido a buscar a James, sino a él. ¿Qué le pasaba cuando estaba frente a Severus que no podía actuar como lo planeado? Unos minutos después, cuando la entrada volvió a abrirse, el mayor de los Potter le miró con diversión.

—No teníamos nada planeado para hoy —comentó el joven. Scorpius se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, siempre hay algún aula vacía en el castillo.

James sonrió, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto a Scorpius. De reojo vio cómo Malfoy miraba hacia atrás con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Algún día llegarán a oídos de tus padres que vas mucho a la sala común de Gryffindor —comentó James, Scorpius lo miró.

—Me tiene sin cuidado.

—Eres un Slytherin muy extraño.

—Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un halago.

La risa de James resonó por el pasillo mientras los dos muchachos caminaban uno junto al otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando James salió de la sala común y Albus se quedó solo, caminó cerca de la chimenea y se dejó caer en un sofá. Había terminado todas sus tareas y no tenía mucho más que hacer, así que procedería a aburrirse por lo que quedaba de la tarde antes de bajar a cenar. Así de aburrida era su vida. Escuchó algunas voces entrando en la estancia pero les prestó atención y cerró los ojos, pero cuando la imagen de Scorpius y James alejándose juntos por la escalera apareció en su mente, volvió a abrirlos. Suspiró con desgano, se puso de pie y caminó hasta las escaleras de las habitaciones. Leería un poco o dormiría antes de ir a cenar, cualquiera de las dos opciones sonaba más tentadora que pasar horas pensando en Scorpius y James y en los celos que sentía por su hermano.<p>

Al estar en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez. Como era de esperarse, era el único de sus compañeros que no tenía nada más que hacer que quedarse en su habitación, solo. Ojalá Rose estuviera con él, pensó. Su prima siempre sabía qué decirle cuando se deprimía. Pero ella estaba en Ravenclaw y sólo podían verse cuando lo acordaban, ahora mismo ella debería estar terminando sus deberes o paseando por el castillo con sus amigas. Y Hugo seguramente estaba por ahí, pues no le gustaba mucho estar en su sala común. Giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca abajo y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Su vida era un desastre y no estaba haciendo nada por intentar solucionarla.

* * *

><p>Scorpius terminó de acomodarse la túnica. A su lado, James aún seguía semi desnudo, temblando un poco por el tacto frío del aire contra su piel, pues una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Malfoy volteó a verlo, sentándose en un pupitre cerca de él. Aún sentía el letargo que venía después del orgasmo y su corazón aún latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. El sexo con James era realmente bueno y disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con él.<p>

—¿Sabes Scorpius? —dijo James mientras terminaba de vestirse—. Creo que deberías decirle a Albus lo que sientes por él.

Scorpius miró a James con fingida inocencia, el chico se rió, pero guardó silencio durante el tiempo que tardó en arreglarse la camisa y en lo que se puso el suéter y la túnica como era debido.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué significa el brillo en tus ojos cada vez que miras a mi hermano —Scorpius enrojeció ligeramente y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—Me parece que me conoces demasiado para mi propio bien.

—Follar no es lo único que hemos hecho en los últimos meses, déjame decirte.

Scorpius volteó a verlo una vez más y suspiró.

—Vamos, no parecías tener muchas ganas de hacerlo el día de hoy —añadió—. Yo tampoco, gracias por preguntar. Pero bueno, siempre logras calentarme lo suficiente, así que al final no creo que eso importe demasiado.

—Debería disculparme, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Disculpa aceptada —sonrió James y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco—. De todas maneras no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Supongo que siempre podemos sentarnos a charlar. O si quieres podríamos ir a congelarnos el culo en el hielo, igual parece divertido.

—Si quisiera congelarme el culo me quedo en mi sala común, gracias. ¿Charlar sobre qué?

—No lo sé. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me encanta tu hermano y me dedico a follar contigo. Jodida mi situación, ¿tienes algún consejo?

—Deja de follar conmigo y dile lo que sientes. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Que me rechace porque sabe que tú y yo no nos vemos precisamente para estudiar Historia de la Magia.

—Pero lo que hacemos es más divertido que estudiar Historia de la Magia ¿no lo crees? —Scorpius bufó—. En todo caso no tienes nada que perder. ¿Por qué me pides consejo a mí si sabes que soy la persona menos indicada?

Scorpius miró a James. El chico miraba por la ventana abierta y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Malfoy se puso de pie y se acercó al otro, sentándose sobre el escritorio del profesor.

—¿Aún sufres mal de amores?

—No empieces, Scorpius.

—Sólo pregunto.

James volteó a verlo y asintió. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto y regresó la mirada a la ventana. El aire helado que se colaba por ella les hacía tiritar un poco, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a moverse de aquel lugar. Scorpius debía admitir que el paisaje aún un poco helado le parecía bastante hermoso.

—Le dije a Ted lo que hemos estado haciendo tú y yo —dijo James de pronto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Le dije que tú y yo nos vemos, que follamos y que haces unas mamadas excepcionales.

—No me jodas —murmuró Scorpius y se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

—En Navidad, después de la cena y los regalos. Dijo que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera y que no tenía por qué contarle los detalles. Igual lucía enfadado, lo cual me hace sentir un poco mejor.

—Ya. Eso explica por qué parecía enojado conmigo cuando nuestras abuelas hicieron su reunión anual de fin de año.

James lo miró otra vez, ligeramente sonrojado. Scorpius se preguntó si él tendría esa misma expresión soñadora cuando pensaba en Albus o hablaba de él. Por su bien esperaba que no.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No. Sabes que no hablamos mucho, pero en esta ocasión lucía molesto y estuvo más indiferente conmigo que en otras ocasiones. Imagino que era por lo que le dijiste.

—Eso espero.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, James —añadió el rubio—: deja de follar conmigo y dile a Ted lo que sientes por él.

—Sabes que ya lo hice…

—Y que él piensa que sólo es algo pasajero, porque es siete años mayor que tú y porque aún estás descubriendo muchas cosas sobre ti mismo, entre ellas tu sexualidad, etcétera, etcétera.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué sentido tiene decirle lo que ya le he dicho mil veces?

—Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo —aseguró Scorpius—. Y no es para menos. Piénsalo, es como tu hermano mayor.

—Pero no lo es.

—Casi lo es. Prácticamente es un miembro más de tu familia, ¿cómo crees que se siente? Seguramente piensa que tus padres lo odiarán si comienza a salir contigo. Y la edad es un factor importante, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, podría tener problemas legales.

—No le pido que salga conmigo, sólo quiero que esté conmigo. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Evitarlo no te llevará a ningún lado.

James se rió.

—Tú también deberías hacer caso de tus propios consejos.

Ninguno dijo nada. James pasó junto a Scorpius, puso una mano en su hombro y sin añadir más, se alejó hasta salir del salón. Cuando Scorpius se quedó solo, ocupó el lugar de James junto a la ventana y se quedó ahí, mirando el paisaje, hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse y su cuerpo estaba más frío que si hubiera pasado la noche en el piso de su sala común.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se acercó a Albus después de que terminara la clase de Encantamientos. El moreno estaba junto a dos de sus amigos, charlando sobre cualquier cosa, pero al ver a Malfoy se disculpó con sus acompañantes y se acercó a él. Era viernes 12 de febrero y el chico aún no le había dicho cómo quería que le ayudara a darle una sorpresa a James, así que Albus pensaba que ese era el momento adecuado para poder hablar al respecto, por mucho que le pesara. Al estar frente al rubio lo saludó con voz baja y recibió una respuesta similar.<p>

—Pensé que no hablarías conmigo jamás —dijo para romper un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ambos. Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado acercándote a mí durante toda esta semana, el domingo es San Valentín. Es algo obvio, ¿no lo crees?

Scorpius se sonrojó y Albus sonrió un poco, aunque desvió la mirada para que Scorpius no viera el dolor en su mirada. Claro, Scorpius tenía planeado algo lindo y cursi para James ese San Valentín y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, ¿y qué mejor que la de la única persona en el castillo que sabía sobre su relación? Scorpius se rió y Albus lo miró extrañado.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —preguntó el rubio metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Que sí —respondió Albus con desgano. Scorpius abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad? —Albus asintió—. ¡Excelente!

—Ajá, ¿y cuál es el plan?

—¿Ir a Hogsmeade? Aunque no sueles ir mucho por ahí ¿cierto? —Albus negó con la cabeza y se preguntó qué tenía que ver el hecho de que él no fuera a Hogsmeade con el plan de Scorpius para su cita con James—. Creo que cualquier lugar de Hogsmeade estará a reventar, y todo estará lleno de parejas melosas. Personalmente no me gusta mucho cuando hay tanta gente demostrándose tan abiertamente su afecto. ¿Qué te parece cerca de la Casa de los Gritos? Ahí nunca va nadie, es un lugar tranquilo y podremos sentarnos a charlar, nunca hemos charlado en serio. ¡Ah! Podemos llevar comida de la cocina y comprar algunas golosinas en Honeydukes. Y cerveza de mantequilla, puedo conseguir algunas. A menos que prefieras algo más fuerte pero no creo ¿verdad? Hará frío pero no creo que eso importe mucho si hacemos algún encantamiento térmico, soy bastante bueno en eso.

Albus miró a Scorpius sin entender nada de lo que decía, no sólo porque el Slytherin hablaba con rapidez sino porque algo en esa conversación no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le describía todo lo que quería hacer con James? ¿Y en qué parte del plan se suponía que él tenía que ayudarle? Definitivamente no estaba entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que Scorpius decía.

—Espera, espera —le interrumpió. Scorpius lo miró—. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sólo dime en qué punto de tu plan quieres que lleve a James y listo, ¿vale? Lo que hagan después no es de mi incumbencia.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver James en esto —comentó. Albus también frunció el ceño—. No he mencionado a James en… Oh.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albus comenzando a molestarse. Iba tarde para su clase de Pociones y Scorpius Malfoy no se apresuraba con sus explicaciones. Si necesitaba su ayuda que se lo dijera de una vez—. Voy tarde, ¿podemos hablar después? —no esperó respuesta, pasó junto a Scorpius y caminó alejándose de él.

—¿Ah? ¡No, espera!

Albus siguió caminando, sin hacerle caso a Scorpius, quien continuaba llamándole, y si se detuvo fue porque el rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo, no porque tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

—De verdad, Malfoy, ya voy tarde para mi clase y no quiero perder demasiados puntos para mi casa…

—¿Quieres salir conmigo el domingo?

—¿Qué?

—Albus Severus, ¿quieres salir conmigo el día de San Valentín? —preguntó Scorpius otra vez, ligeramente sonrojado—. Podemos ir a donde quieras. O quedarnos en el castillo si lo prefieres.

—Espera. Alto. ¿Qué? —Albus se soltó de su agarre—. ¿Salir conmigo en San Valentín? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hay de James?

—James no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Albus—. Tienes una relación con mi hermano y me estás pidiendo que salga contigo en San Valentín. ¿Qué clase de novio hace eso?

—¡James y yo no somos novios!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Scorpius bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Albus, por su parte, permaneció mudo y estático por la sorpresa. ¿Qué no eran novios? ¿Entonces por qué se veían? ¿Por qué James regresaba con marcas rojas en el cuello siempre que salía con Scorpius? ¿Por qué entre los dos parecía haber una química sin igual? No entendía nada.

—Pero si no son novios —murmuró, Scorpius le miró—. ¿Entonces qué son?

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior. Albus notó su indecisión, era evidente que no quería responder a esa pregunta. Pero lo hizo.

—Somos… ¿follamigos?

Albus cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Eso había dolido más que si Scorpius hubiera aceptado que era el novio de James. Perfecto. Sentía algo por el tipo con el que su hermano se acostaba. ¿Es que la situación podía ponerse peor? Miró a Scorpius una vez más.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —dijo y dio la vuelta una vez más—. No quiero salir contigo, Malfoy. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que no me hables ya. Puedes seguir follando con mi hermano si es lo que quieres, pero respecto a mí, hagamos como si nunca me lo hubieras dicho, ¿de acuerdo?

No alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos cuando Scorpius pasó junto a él y se interpuso en su camino.

—Me gustas, Albus —dijo—. Me gustas como nadie. Lo de James sucedió antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Joder, creo que estoy enamorado de ti. De tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de tu voz, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Amo que divagues o que te pierdas en tus libros, amo que aunque no digas muchas cosas, cuando lo hagas siempre sea con las palabras precisas. Amo cómo eres cuando estás con las personas que te interesan, amo que tus respuestas siempre sean correctas cuando te interroga algún profesor y también amo ese lado solitario que no le muestras a nadie, estoy enamorado de Albus Potter que odia que lo comparten con su padre y que no se ha dado cuenta de lo perfecto que es. Porque lo eres, Albus, para mí eres perfecto. ¿Necesito decirte más?

Albus no dijo nada. Se recargó en la pared, con la mirada fija en algún lugar entre el piso y la pared frente a él.

—¿Qué dices? —se aventuró Scorpius—. ¿Sales conmigo? ¿Me das una oportunidad? —Albus lo miró.

—¿Qué hay de James?

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir James en la conversación?

Albus se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

—Porque has estado follando con él por al menos tres meses y de pronto me dices que soy yo quien te gusta y que me amas. ¿Dónde está la lógica en todo esto? Mira, Scorpius, sólo… necesito que me dejes asimilarlo. No me preguntes nada más, sólo déjame pensarlo.

—Está bien. Pero si decides salir conmigo te esperaré en la puerta principal el domingo después del desayuno.

Albus asintió y vio cómo Scorpius se alejaba por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la mañana y Albus no había dormido en toda la noche. En la habitación se escuchaban los ronquidos de sus compañeros y algún otro murmullo de aquel que hablaba dormido. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, por la cual se asomó. Parecía que afuera hacía mucho frío. Regresó la mirada al interior de la habitación, posándola en el calendario que se encontraba en la pared. Era domingo 14 de febrero. Todo el fin de semana había pensado en las palabas de Scorpius y aún no sabía qué hacer. Una parte suya se moría de ganas por decirle al rubio que sentía lo mismo, que si bien no sabía si era amor, era algo que no había sentido antes. Pero otra parte aún se sentía dolida por lo que pasaba entre Scorpius y James.<p>

En esos días no había cruzado palabra con su hermano. No es como las personas a su alrededor lo hubieran notado, él y James no pasaban horas charlando, pero el mayor de los Potter había notado la distancia que Albus tomaba con él y había decidido respetarla. Albus ignoraba si James sabía todo lo que Scorpius le había dicho, pero las posibilidades de que así fuera eran muy altas. Qué importaba. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a su baúl, sacando algo de ropa de él. Se daría una ducha y bajaría a desayunar. Aún tenía algunas horas para decidir si salía con Scorpius o no.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse de un domingo a las nueve de la mañana, el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Salvo por unos chicos de Hufflepuff y unos más de Ravenclaw, Albus estaba solo en el lugar. Lo cual era una gran ventaja pues podía comer tranquilamente sin el bullicio de todas las mañanas. Frente a él apareció una variedad de pastelillos y aunque no le gustaba comer cosas dulces por la mañana, tomó uno que tenía una cubierta rosada con chispas rojas. Los elfos estaban tan acordes con las fechas que daba algo de miedo. Alcanzó a darle una mordida cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y tomó uno igual. Cuando Albus volteó a su izquierda, vio a James.<p>

—El mío tiene relleno de fresa —dijo el chico.

—El mío tiene crema —respondió Albus.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó James. Albus no respondió—. A veces eres demasiado transparente.

—Sí, pero es mi problema, no el tuyo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Decirte que salgas con Scorpius.

Albus miró a su hermano. James terminó de comer el pastelillo y tomó otro, dándole una mordida bastante grande.

—Estás celoso.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Por favor, Albus, soy tu hermano. Te conozco desde siempre —Al desvió la mirada—. Entre Scorpius y yo no hay nada.

—Claro.

—Estás haciendo que esto sea más difícil de lo que ya es, Albus Severus. ¿Me escucharías un momento? Necesito aclararte algunas cosas, es todo —al ver que su hermano no decía más, James tomó aire y continuó—: gracias. Scorpius y yo no somos más que amigos.

"Amigos que follan al menos una vez por semana desde hace varios meses" pensó Albus con molestia.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —añadió James—, y por más que quisiera negarlo, no puedo. Nos hemos acostado en varias ocasiones, pero más allá de una necesidad física, no significa nada. Scorpius está coladito por ti, habría que ser muy tonto, estar muy ciego o ser tú para no darse cuenta y además sufrir en vano.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No tengo por qué explicártelo. Ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa, no estás vestido apropiadamente para una cita.

—¿Quién dijo que voy a salir con él?

—Lo digo yo —respondió James con seriedad—. Mira, Albus, tanto Scorpius como yo hemos decidido seguir nuestros propios consejos, y para que lo sepas hemos decidido terminar con nuestra relación física o como quieras llamarle. Él finalmente se ha decidido a decirte que te quiere y no voy a ser yo quien se interponga entre ambos. Además, tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien desde hace tiempo y no quiero que, en mi caso, sea Scorpius quien esté entre esa persona y yo.

Albus se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor. James volteó hacia la puerta cuando su hermano desapareció por ella y sonrió. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la carta que le había llegado la noche anterior. No tenía ni veinticuatro horas con ella y se notaba que había sido leída por lo menos unas cien veces. La desdobló mientras alargaba la mano para tomar otro pastelillo, cubierto con chispas en forma de corazón, y volvió a leer su contenido:

_James,_

_No tengo palabras para expresar cómo me he sentido desde que hablamos en Navidad. Sé que no soy quién para decirte qué hacer y qué no hacer, mucho menos para pedirte algo, pero yo, como todas las personas, tengo mis límites. Y tú los cruzaste cuando me dijiste sobre lo de Scorpius. Debes entender que hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra, tu edad principalmente. Muy a mi pesar soy un adulto y ya no me es tan fácil tomar decisiones siguiendo sólo mis impulsos. Tengo que pensar todo más de una vez. Ser un adulto es horrible por esta razón._

_Por esto no puedo simplemente ceder a mis deseos cuando te veo, por mucho que sepa y que sepas que siento muchas cosas por ti. Sé que entiendes mis razones, eres un chico inteligente, sabes lo mucho que aprecio a tus padres y lo doloroso que sería para mí hacer algo que los molestara. Me gustas, James, quizá más que eso, y hace años que dejé de verte como un hermano menor. Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa. Dame un año. Un año hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y podamos tener una relación en toda regla. ¿Esperarías, James? ¿Esperarías por mí?_

_Tuyo, Ted Lupin._

* * *

><p>Scorpius miró su reloj una vez más. Era casi medio día y Albus no había aparecido. Tampoco lo había visto durante el desayuno. Por la puerta habían pasado todo tipo de parejas y comenzaba a sentirse un poco solo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta unas escaleras. Tomó asiento, dispuesto a esperar sólo un poco más, ¿qué eran otros diez minutos cuando llevaba ahí desde las diez de la mañana? No obstante, veinte minutos después seguía ahí. Dos chicas de Ravenclaw, tomadas de la mano, pasaron frente a él y le sonrieron un poco antes de perderse por el camino.<p>

Suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se puso de pie. Iría a su sala común, que seguramente estaría vacía, a hundirse en su soledad. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Albus. Estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente, y su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Scorpius tuvo que reprimir las ganas de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Albus—. Pensé que ya no estarías aquí.

—Estaba por irme.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—No te preocupes.

—Estaba a tiempo pero regresé a mi habitación —comenzó a explicar Albus apresuradamente—. Era muy temprano, así que pensé que debía hacer algo de tiempo, así que tomé un libro y volví a acostarme, pero me quedé dormido. No dormí en toda la noche y no pude evitarlo, acabo de despertar.

—Ey, tranquilo. Está bien, de verdad.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Scorpius le sonrió y acarició su rostro. Albus se tensó de inmediato y tuvo que respirar profundo para no soltarse y alejarse unos cuantos pasos de Malfoy. No estaba acostumbrado a eso y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Scorpius bajó la mano, notando la incomodidad del otro chico.

—Pensé que no vendrías —murmuró—. Pensé que seguirías enfadado y que jamás… Perdón, es que estoy… no sé qué decir.

—Creo que lo mejor será que ninguno de los dos diga nada por el momento —respondió Albus—. Aún no sé qué pasará con nosotros.

—Nadie puede saberlo —sonrió Scorpius.

—No, nadie —otro silencio—. Scorpius…

—¿Sí?

—Sólo para que sepas… también me gustas. Mucho —Scorpius pudo haber dicho algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio, mirando fijamente a Albus—. Desde… bueno, creo que desde siempre, pero pensaba que era algo sin tanta importancia. Me gustabas y punto, no había por qué hacer un drama de eso. No tenía sentido.

—Al…

—No, déjame terminar —Scorpius guardó silencio—. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustabas normal. Este año comenzaste a gustarme mucho. Y no tienes idea… no tienes idea de lo extraño que es esto para mí. Sin mencionar que el asunto con James sigue incomodándome y, lo admito, doliendo un poco.

—Lo lamento.

—No se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó.

—Igual lo lamento

Albus asintió.

—Y es la primera vez que salgo con alguien así que no sé bien qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Scorpius—. Es la primera vez que salgo con alguien que me hace sentir todo esto. Pero ya iremos aprendiéndolo sobre la marcha. O eso creo yo.

Scorpius le sonrió una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé. Creo que sé más qué es lo que no quiero hacer.

—¿Y qué no quieres hacer?

—Ir a un lugar donde haya demasiada gente. No me gusta.

—¿La gente?

—Ajá.

—De acuerdo… ¿y qué más no quieres hacer?

—Tener sexo contigo.

Scorpius se rió para disimular su nerviosismo. Albus lo miró con seriedad.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero tengo muy presente que tú y mi hermano…

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Está bien, entiendo. Y ahora que tengo muy presentes las cosas que no quieres hacer, ¿qué te parece ir a caminar cerca del lago? —preguntó el rubio.

—Vale.

—Perfecto, vayamos entonces.

Albus asintió y ambos bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta. Mientras caminaban, Scorpius tomó la mano de Albus, quien si bien se sorprendió por el gesto y se tensó un poco, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Scorpius. Aún tenía muchas dudas y su inseguridad podría hacerle pasar algunos malos momentos en un futuro, en especial porque Albus no olvidaba fácilmente y sabía que tarde o temprano el tema de James saldría a relucir. Pero no había nada de malo en intentar. Todas las relaciones empezaban así ¿no? Con una oportunidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si leyeron todo, muchas gracias. Personalmente la idea de Scorpius y James teniendo una relación física cuando ambos están enamorados de otras personas no fue algo sencillo de escribir. También se debe a que amo a Scorpius con Albus y me duele en mi corazoncito separarlos por cualquier razón. Pero hay que estar abiertos a nuevas experiencias y este fue el pedido de bela y yo accedí a escribirlo (todo según el procedimiento mismo del evento en el que participamos). Fue todo un reto pero también una experiencia agradable, he de decir.<p>

Es evidente que estar enamorado del tipo con el que tu hermano se acostaba no es algo fácil de aceptar, y por mucho que quieras a una persona, hay cosas que no se olvidan. Si la relación de Albus y Scorpius fue más allá y lograron superar ese obstáculo llamado recuerdos y fueron felices, o si no lo lograron y su intento fracasó, lo dejo a la libre imaginación del lector. Reitero mi agradecimiento si han leído este fic.

Actualizaré Momentos en los días próximos (:


End file.
